leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Astarte
Sailor Astarte was the alternate form of Astarte, as well as the Senshi form of Siva Shingetsu Astarte. She was a very important character in "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Decisive Battle / Transylvania's Forest - New Appearance! The Warriors Who Protect Chibi Moon -", as well as its revision. Profile Appearance Sailor Astarte wears a brown and yellow sailor fuku. Her hair is dark brown and in a short bob. Her collar, boots, top part of her bow, sleeves, choker, back bow and tiara gem are brown. Her glove rims, underskirt and bottom part of her bow are yellow. Her sleeves are short (like a single version of Super Sailor Moon's sleeves) and her boots are like Sailor Moon's. Biography Sailor Astarte was the Senshi form of first-year Juuban High School student Shiva Shingetsu Astarte, and the alternate form of the goddess Astarte. She was under the thrall of Lilith of Darkness, and was in the plans the priestess had for the Sailor Senshi and Bloody Dracul Vampir, as well as being the vessel for Lilith's powerful right hand man, Dark Cain, who managed to control her from time to time. Despite the priestess' power over her, she showed herself to be a Sailor Senshi to the others at the end of the first part of a musical. She was powerful enough that she almost killed Baron Gilles de Rais herself, and he certainly would have died if he hadn’t escaped at the last moment. As the play progressed, however, Astarte's power became weaker, until she was no longer able to keep her transformation or her original self, which was increasingly encroached upon by Dark Cain. Ultimately, she lost her soul to Lilith and became Dark Cain once and for all. Sailor Moon, who had believed in her to the end, was unable to save her even when Lilith was defeated. Sailor Astarte was never seen in the musicals after this, though she was referred to, briefly, in Last Dracul Saishuu Shou - Chou Wakusei Death Vulcan no Fuuin. As Sailor Astarte was a one-time character, her ultimate impact on plots before and after Transylvania no Mori was extremely limited. Even in the musicals she was in, her role was very limited and her total screen time was approximately eight minutes. As a result, much about her is unknown. She had apparently lived for a very long time, but nothing past the little information that was given in the musicals can be confirmed. Powers Transformation Phrases At the only time Siva attempted to transform into Sailor Astarte, she was only able to say "Moon Astarte" before being struck unconscious by Death Vulcan's spirit controlling her. Because of this, her exact transformation phrase is unknown. It would have been "Moon Astarte, Make Up!" Attacks *Solomon Jihad - This attack was used to disable the Samael Sword. *Solomon Birth - A power which revived the fallen Sailor Senshi after they were struck down by the Samael Sword. Mythology The goddess Astarte was the Phoenician goddess of war, fertility, love, and the planet Venus, as well as the Moon. She was considered a principal goddess of the Phoenician pantheon, and a ruler of the world at one point, and her centers of worship included Sidon and Tyre in her Phoenician form. The mythology surrounding the goddess Astarte is complex, as she is connected to many goddesses in other cultures. Astarte was brought into the Greek culture as Aphrodite by ancient Cypriots who came in contact with the Phoenicians. She was also equated with the Egyptian goddess Isis, the Babylonian goddess Ishtar, and the Babylonian god Ba'al. Her sacred day was Friday. Gallery sastarte 1.PNG sastarte 2.PNG es:Sailor Astarte pl:Sailor Astarte de:Sailor Astarte Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Sera Myu Category:Female Category:Sera Myu Sailor Senshi Category:Character stubs Category:Stubs Category:Sera Myu characters Category:Sera Myu Biographies